


The Light In Your Eyes

by AlannaRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I wrote this on my plane flight home last night and felt like sharing, M/M, bite sized fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaRose/pseuds/AlannaRose
Summary: Tooru is flying back to Miyagi from a weekend away, and looking down at the thousands of lights he can't help but be overwhelmed by their beauty.





	The Light In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloodmoonskeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodmoonskeeper/gifts).



The sight was breathtaking. Thousands of lights scattered below in random yet beautiful patterns. Tooru pulled out his phone to take a picture, but found quickly enough that photograph nor video couldn’t do the lights justice. There seemed to be some quality, some magic that a simple phone could not capture. An overwhelming adoration filled his being and all he could do was think of how he could convey not just what he saw but the feeling it gave him to Hajime. Tooru sat there with his head leaning against the tiny airplane window staring out, trying to find every adjective, every word he could to describe the sight before him. But no comparison felt adequate, no word as enrapturing as the light’s gleaming, not a single sentence was good enough for feelings building inside him. He played a while at guess what each of the lights represented, a school’s track, a shopping district covered in Christmas lights, or even a river bank light up for late night walks. The longer he sat there the more he could see, the differing colors, the way some lights flashed on and off. Every second that the plane continued on its course indifferent to the beauty below it Tooru was gifted with a new view. The ever changing scenery calling out to him, reminding him of a wonder he couldn’t place. The green lights scattered within the red and whites spoke to him in a way, they demanded his attention. Pulling out his phone Tooru snapped a few more pictures and then pulled up his notes app. Quietly he wrote down everything he had thought of, ever metaphor and simile. And as he wrote he glanced out that tiny window, searching desperately for the approval of those green lights. Each time they caught his eye, Tooru saw a kind of warmth in them, and something inside his heart spurred for him to continue. _Before is a city glittering gold. Spiderwebs made of light trapped in teardrops. They look like a Christmas lights hanging deep in a forest for no one but a passing wander tp see. Like stars dancing across a galaxy. Like Hajime’s eyes reflecting the constellations when we’re stargazing-_ And suddenly it all made sense. The feeling of fear fleeing that had washed over him as the plane took off and the calm that chased it away when he looked out the window for the first time. Closing his phone Tooru rested his head against the window once again, now with a soft smile adorning his face. People spend so much time looking up at the sky that they forget how beautiful it is to look down.


End file.
